Fractured Mind
by froge103
Summary: The Sawada family is a normal household with a sickly mother and her caring son. Although, when Reborn arrives to train Tsuna, all the lies surrounding the family will be unraveled. Are the Sawada's really as normal as people thought and why has no one besides Tsuna seen Nana for six years? Not-Dame!Tsuna, Insane!Tsuna, I don't own the picture
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR

* * *

"I'm going to school now, mom!" Tsuna shouted up the stairs as he opened the door. _'Alright, have a good day!'_ He heard his mother reply. He soon began walking along his normal route after closing the door and the gate surrounding his house. Tsuna was about halfway to school when he heard the word 'extreme' shouted from behind him.

He turned around to see a boy about the same age as him barreling down the street like a stampede and he was heading right for him. Tsuna's eyes widened before he dived to the side so that he wouldn't be turned into a pancake.

The boy, who he identified as Sasagawa Ryohei, sped past him and continued on his towards school while shouting 'extreme' every few seconds.

Tsuna sweat dropped at this. He was about to stand up when a hand appear in front of his face.

He followed the arm that the hand was attached to, to see Sasagawa Kyoko staring at him with a kind smile, "Are you alright, Tsuna-kun?" I smiled, took her hand, and as she was helping me up I said, "I'm fine. The worst problem is that my hands are a little scraped up now, but thank you for worrying about me, Kyoko-chan." "It's no problem, Tsuna-kun. I'm glad your alright. Oh! I just remembered! Are we still going to the cake shop after school today or do you need to go straight home?" She said with a slightly worried face.

I gave her a reassuring smile and replied with, "Mother is feeling okay at the moment so I can go." She gave a relieved sigh before turning towards the school, "Well, are you ready to head to class?" "Yup!" When we reached our classroom, we went to our seats in order to wait for the late bell to ring and class to start.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR

* * *

Tsuna and Kyoko had just arrived at the cake shop when they heard someone yelling behind them, "Wait for me, desu!" The two stopped and turned to face the owner of the familiar voice.

The two smiled and waved at the running girl. When she finally reached them, she was bent over with her hands on her knees and panting. "Are you okay, Haru?" Tsuna asked, the now identified Miura Haru, worriedly.

It took a few minutes before Haru was able to respond, "I'm fine, desu." Kyoko then clapped her hands to get our attention and said, "Well, since we're all here now, let's go inside!" It was easy to tell that the two females were both excited since this was the first time Tsuna has been able to hang out with them in awhile.

The three began telling the cashier their order once they reached the counter. Tsuna ordered his usual slice of cherry cheesecake, while Kyoko chose a slice of the carrot cake and Haru got a slice of the marble cake.

Soon after, they sat down at a table with their orders and started eating while they talked with each other.

* * *

The three friends parted ways once they were about half way to their homes. They exchanged goodbyes and set off for their homes.

When Tsuna reached his house, he unlocked the door before entering his home while saying, "I'm back, mom!" Tsuna was taking off his shoes when he heard her reply with, _'How was school?'_ He started heading up the stairs as soon as his shoes were off.

He walked to the end of the hallway and opened the slightly ajar door to his right. He left the door open and walked over to the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed and said, "School was fine, but how are you feeling?" _'I've felt better.'_ When she said this, Tsuna began to remove the covers that were covering his mother's head.

When her face was uncovered, he smoothed out the wrinkles in the blanket. "Would you like me to get you some medicine?" He asked with a worried tone and face. _'No, I just need more rest.'_ "Okay, then I will be here in case you need anything." He replied before standing up and moving to the chair the was positioned next to the bed.

The wind began to blow through the open window and pushed the curtains out of the way in order to let sunlight stream into the room. The light illuminated the room and revealed Nana's face, but it wasn't the normal pale sickly face one would expect.

It was pale, smooth, and missing it's skin. The face that was revealed was not from the land of the living, but in actually it was from the land of the dead. The face was the skull of a skeleton.


End file.
